Artificial joint constructions are known in the art prior art. Such joint constructions are often provided as a replacement for worn out knee, elbow, hip and other known joint assemblies. It is also known that, given active lifestyles, replacement joint assemblies are also known for individuals exhibiting fairly active lifestyles and for which prior art joints of limited motion and durability are a shortcoming.